One Last Glance
by Scarlet Rage
Summary: A lot can happen in one night. Alone at the Burrow, Ginny and Hermione find themselves in a very interesting position.


**One Last Glance - **A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

**Genre - **Fem Slash

**Rated - **M for mature content

**Pairing - **Ginny / Hermione

**Summary: **A lot can happen in one night. Alone at the Burrow, Ginny and Hermione find themselves in a very interesting position.

It all starts here

Ginny looked at the clock and sighed. It was only seven in the evening. Fred and George were working late. Her parents had gone out for a few hours. And Ron had taken off to play Quidditch with Harry. It was just herself and Hermione. Though Hermione was no where to be found at the present moment.

It seemed to happen a lot lately. Everyone in the house would seem to have something to do. Or just up and disappear. Leaving her by herself. It gave her a lot of time to think. Too much time, in Ginny's mind. All she did was watch T.V or read a book that she found laying around.

For some reason, tonight felt different. Ginny had the odd sensation that something was going to happen. And , though she wasn't exactly sure what it was, she had the feeling it was going to be something good.

Ginny walked up to her room, and quickly changed out of her clothes, and into a tank top and pyjama shorts. She went back downstairs and started flicking through the channels until she found what she was looking for.

In the time that she had spent alone, Ginny had discovered wonderful things. Her favourite being porn. Yes, that's right. Porn. Little miss innocent Ginny Weasley. The last one anyone would expect this from.

Ginny checked to make sure no one was watching, then turned her attention to the T.V. She couldn't help herself. She had become addicted. She loved the way it made her feel. She loved the sensation she got in the pit of her stomach. And the things it made her do…

She was lucky that up to this point no one had come home while she was watching. It turned her on to a point where she wasn't even sure of her own actions.

Ginny was no virgin. She knew everything she needed to know about sex. And masturbation.

Looking around again to make sure no one was coming in, Ginny slowly slid her hand down her shorts. She had done the smart things, and avoided putting panties on. It made it much easier.

Ginny spread her legs, placing on over the arm of the chair, giving herself more room to work with. She slowly started to rub her clit. She loved the feeling this gave her. And loved tasting her own juices. But, unaware to Ginny, tonight, she was not alone.

Hearing soft moaning coming from the living room, Hermione walked downstairs. She had just finished a shower, and had thought she was alone. She was clearly wrong. Still soaked from the water, and wrapped only in a towel, Hermione tip toed her way downstairs, to see who was making all the noise. The scene she saw as she walked into the living room shocked her.

There was Ginny, practically naked, with her hand down her shorts, fingering herself into oblivion.

All Hermione could do was stare. She watched the way Ginny's hand moved under the fabric of her shorts. Then her eyes began to slowly trail up Ginny's body. Over the smooth curve of her hips, to the flat planes of her stomach, over her round, full breasts, to Ginny's lips, parted slightly, in complete ecstasy.

It was torture to just stand there and watch. Hermione could feel herself growing hotter and hotter by the second, to the point where she couldn't take it any longer.

"Ginny.." Hermione said, barely above a whisper.

As soon as she heard Hermione's voice Ginny stopped. She looked at her friend, wide eyed, "Hermione.. I.. I.." She wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to say. Hermione had caught her in a very awkward situation, and Ginny wasn't ready to just stop what she was doing.. She had to finish.

Ginny watched, in complete shock, as Hermione dropped her towel and sauntered over to her, in that sexy model walk of hers. Ginny couldn't help but watch the movement as her hips swayed back and forth. Her eyes traveled lower, to Hermione's vagina, which was cleanly shaven. Ginny gulped, closing her eyes for a brief moment. When she opened them again, Hermione's face was just an inch above hers.

"God Ginny.. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" And with that, Hermione pressed her lips to Ginny's in a soft, passionate kiss.

Not knowing what she was doing, Ginny kissed back. She could feel herself growing hotter and hotter than before, as Hermione climbed on top of her, sliding her tongue into Ginny's mouth, playing with Ginny's tongue.

Pulling away slightly, Hermione pulled Ginny's tank top off, quickly realizing Ginny wasn't wearing a bra. She smirked, trailing kisses down Ginny's neck and along her collarbone, down to her left breast. She began sucking and biting the nipple, while massaging her other breast, pinching her nipple every few seconds.

Ginny arched into Hermione's hands, loving the way her touch felt. She didn't want it to end.

Hermione kept biting and sucking and pinching, switching back and forth every couple minutes, until she knew Ginny couldn't take it any longer. Slowly, she kissed her way down Ginny's stomach, pulling her shorts off as she went. She stopped just above her vag, which had be clearly shaven recently. She smirked, looking up at the younger girl, as she very light caressed Ginny's folds with her tongue.

Ginny whimpered and attempted to thrust her hips forward, wanting more, but Hermione wouldn't have any of that. Ginny was going to play by her rules tonight. Hermione put her hands on Ginny's hips, digging her nails in hard, and forcing Ginny to stay back against the chair. She heard the pained gasp come from Ginny's lips and knew why. She had torn the skin at her hips, and she was bleeding slightly, but nothing too major.

Hermione held Ginny in place as she lightly dragged her teeth along Ginny's folds, biting down very softly every few seconds, making Ginny whimper and beg for more.

"Please Hermione.. I want you to fuck me.. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can.." Ginny begged.

"As you wish." Hermione smirked, sliding her tongue into Ginny's very wet vagina.

Ginny gasped at the sudden intrusion, then moaned as she felt Hermione begin to suck on her clit. She couldn't imagine anything being any better than this.

Hermione bit down lightly on Ginny's clit, making Ginny moan louder.

"You like that?" Hermione said, then bit her again.

"Ye- AHH" Ginny's words were cut off by a moan, as Hermione continuously licked, and bit and sucked on her clit.

Hermione slid three finger's into Ginny's vag, earning a grateful, loud moan from the younger girl. She pumped her fingers hard and fast into Ginny, making her squirm. Hermione knew that Ginny was on edge and ready to fall over at any moment. But she wasn't done yet. Slowly, she added a fourth finger, and then a fifth, eventually sliding her whole hand into Ginny's very wet vagina.

"Hermione.. What..?" Before Ginny could even think of anything else to say, Hermione's hand was pumping in and out of her at an excruciating rate. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. And she was loving every minute of it.

Ginny felt herself begin to shake, moving her head from side to side. She could feel her orgasm coming. She knew she couldn't hold on any longer. With one last thrust of Hermione's hand, Ginny let it all go, her juices flowing right into Hermione's mouth. Hermione's licked Ginny clean, then kissed her way back up top the girl.

"Better?" She asked, a smile playing on her lip.

Ginny nodded, and pushed Hermione onto the floor. "Your turn." She stated, pushing the older girl onto her back. She wanted to give back to Hermione everything that she had given her. She wanted her to feel the way she had.

Hermione looked at Ginny, biting her lip as Ginny got down between her legs and started teasing Hermione's folds with her teeth. Slowly, Ginny slid her tongue into Hermione. At Hermione's moan, she pushed it in further, scraping her teeth against Hermione's folds.

She could feel Hermione pressing her vag against her face, tensing as Ginny bit and sucked on her clit. Ginny's hands slowly made their way up Hermione's body, and to her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples, dragging it all out as much as she can, hearing Hermione's breathless moans escape her lips.

Moving one of her hands down, Ginny slid two fingers into Hermione, pumping them in slowly, then speeding up, and slowing down again. In and out. Repeatedly. Never stopping.

"Oh god.. Yes.. Faster Ginny." Hermione screamed, pushing down on Ginny's fingers.

At Hermione's request, Ginny started pushing her fingers fast and hard into Hermione, making her scream and whimper at the same time. Ginny was enjoying the sounds she was making. She wanted more. She wanted to drive her over the edge.

Smiling, Ginny added a finger, pushing them as hard and fast as she could in and out of Hermione, biting and sucking on her clit. She could feel Hermione shaking. She knew that she was about to release.

Finally, with a few final thrusts of her fingers, Hermione let out a loud moan, as she reached her peak, her juices flowing onto Ginny's hand, and into her mouth. Ginny cleaned her off, then moved up and kissed the older girl gently.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Hermione grinned, "Not what you were expecting huh?"

"No, but I was expecting something amazing to happen tonight. And it just did." Ginny replied and the two of them got up.

Ginny retrieved her clothes, and Hermione picked up her towel. The two girls walked up over the stairs, hand in hand, and into Ginny's room. Hermione pulled Ginny into another kiss, this one more heart felt than the ones before. They climbed into Ginny's bed, after locking the door, and started on round two.

Okay guys, so, I swear, I went crazy myself while writing this x_x but, I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review, I can take criticism. And if you want any other pairings, I'm open to suggestions as long as its fem slash. Thanks a million 3


End file.
